Mirror Force
Mirror Force is a 2.0 Easy Demon created by Dudex. It is one of the most popular demons due to being probably the easiest one in the late period of Update 2.0. It also boasts amazing designs, vivid colors and multi-thematic stages. It is widely considered a Very Easy Demon. This level contains a logo as well, which appears twice in the level. It depicts artwork of the Yu-Gi-Oh Trap Card “Mirror Force” (which is most likely where this level got its name), with the name of the level in red (MIRROR) and white (FORCE). The level's original song was Invincible by Deaf Kev. However, the song was removed from Geometry Dash, so Dudex had to reverify the level with the song, "Never Give Up" by Cannonblade, the current song. Gameplay The level starts with a basic half speed cube section with a couple of speed changes, accompanied by a calm piano melody. After an auto-ship sequence with the logo of the level, the music drops leading to a long fast-paced game-play with a lot of sequences (waves, mini waves, cubes, UFOs, robots) and gravity changes that can easily throw off the player. At a point a dual portal occurs; however, the player is helped by the arrows that sign when the player must jump, just like in the following part. After two very brief dual ship sequences, the player goes to the hardest part of the level: three mashing wave sections divided by two semi-auto cube segments. After that, the level starts to lose difficulty: before a quite easy ball segment with no tricks, then a nearly auto cube segment with three taps, finally a quite easy ship-UFO-antigravity UFO with numerous transitions. The drop ends and the player enters the last sequence of the level, which spans for the last 25% of the level: a very easy cube segment with simple jumps and no tricks, in a gradually gaining speed. When the buildup occurs, the player enters an auto cube section, and when the beat drops the logo of the level appears once again, with text saying, "Thanks for playing." Then, the level ends. User Coins This level features three silver user coins. * The first one can be attained with a key that places under the second wave portal. The player has to not jump in order to get the key, then he will be teleported in the portal. The coin is located after the third wave segment where a wall of thorns uses to place. * The second one can be attained in the ball part, by skipping an orb and tapping a semi-hided green orb that leads to a fake wall where is located the coin. * The third and final coin can be attained in the final cube section by not jumping near a "?" signal. The player will fall into a secret zone, where the player can obtain the coin after jumping two sets of spikes. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level uses an impressive 50,000 objects. * This level was formerly an improperly rated demon, with Dudex requesting just 8 stars, but after the update with the new song, the star request now shows Dudex requested 10 stars. * It is based on the Mirror Force Yu-Gi-Oh card. Walkthrough .]] Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels